


don't leave me

by cammillia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammillia/pseuds/cammillia
Summary: just... how they live their life
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 21





	don't leave me

It was a long day and a long ride home. He took off his shoes and called out "Is anyone home?". He wanted to see his boyfriend, he needed comfort and maybe a few kisses, but he also wanted to be alone and go straight to bed too. He was tired and he wanted to fall asleep without a word.

As he was struggling with his keys he heard a soft "Yes babe," it wasn't loud. It was just like what he wanted it to be, it sounded thoughtful and afar, even a bit mad.

When he went fully inside he knew Doyoung was already home, in his sweats and under covers, it was dim because of a few candles. He was already sipping his red wine from a big glass, there was also a relaxing song behind, he was sure he heard it from a stupid movie but he couldn't name it. And there was also his boyfriend, reading a thick book, looking warm and familiar and focused.

This image was sure intimate since it looked like time has stopped. It was just like their relationship. Them, getting together was nothing special or exciting to anyone except them because it took long, and even right before that moment, they weren't aware of their feelings (nor anyone else).

They met at a party through a friend, with the help of luck. They got along from the start and keep getting closer and closer as friends until one day they realized their feelings and started dating.

It was nothing exciting, it happened so slow that even they didn't feel how things changed. But it wasn't forced or monotone either, it was just them being them. It was a good kind of feeling like an eternity, it felt like they were stuck between three and four am. They had so much more time to spend and it was calming and exciting, it was complete silence and unbearably loud. It felt young and fragile but at the same time, it was mature and usual.

Jaehyun walked up to his, who has now turned his focus back to the book, boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek and hummed a small I missed you. Doyoung didn't look at him till he finished the page and he was already in their bedroom, undressing when he heard his husky voice again, saying "are you hungry or will you take a shower first?".

He heard a bit ruffling after that and to see what was he doing, he went back to the living room, just to see the whole ambiance ruined since Doyoung wasn't there anymore.

He went to the kitchen. Doyoung was singing along the song while pouring more wine into his glass, he looked up to him when he realized his presence and smiled, put the bottle aside when he is done and while opening the cupboard asked: "Do you want some?". Jaehyun nodded but Doyoung was already pouring for him too, so there was no need for an answer.

"There is nothing to eat, the fridge was empty and I was, oh no," he had spilled a bit, because of his trembling hands, but it was okay "I am tired so do you mind eating a salad or would you like to go outside?".

Jaehyun didn't say anything, he just hugged him from the behind and rested his chin on the other one's shoulders and started leaving butterfly kisses on his neck. He was whispering "I love you"s and Doyoung were giggling and shaking his shoulder so Jaehyun would leave but he didn't.

So he put the bottle on the counter again and turned to him. Doyoung wasn't singing along now but they were swinging slowly.

Jaehyun remembered their first kiss. It wasn't rushed or anything. It was the reason they realized their feelings. It was cliche but again, what wasn't. They were gathered at someone's house after finals. They were drinking and talking, eating junk food and dancing, they were having fun. Jaehyun was outside, on the balcony to be exact, looking at his little friend group (which went to different places, and it was normal, they were adults but he knew that was going to happen and even then he was scared about it so he loved to take a step back to appreciate moments like this) and taking out his lighter from his pocket to light a cigar. Just as he lights it Doyoung came and asked if he can have one too.

Jaehyun found it weird, back then he didn't know that the other one smoke from time to time, but gave the one between his lips anyways to light another one. Doyoung said "no need" while handing it back, he didn't want to smoke the whole of it and he didn't want him to smoke a whole too.

They keep doing that in complete silence for a while until Jaehyun puts it out. He didn't want to smoke another one but there was no other reason to be out, at that cold weather and he wanted to stay on that balcony with him until someone started looking for them. So he lights another one, just to stand there away from the others.

They stayed there, for the rest of the night. As it got colder and colder they drank more and more. With every sip, they get closer. And at some point, Doyoung was between Jaehyun and the wall. He had his arm around the slightly taller boy's waist, everything was calmer, even their friends were less audible and it felt like they were alone in the whole city.

It was an instinct for both of them, it was more of a peck. They continued to sit as nothing happened, to watch the stars and the beautiful night. They stood there till 3 am kissing and whispering sweet nothings till Doyoung fell asleep on Jaehyun's shoulder while listening to him rant about something. He couldn't remember what it was about.

When he snapped back Doyoung wasn't wrapped in his arms instead he was back to washing vegetables and then chopping them, he was back to humming and slightly dancing. Jaehyun sat on the counter.

"What were you reading?". Doyoung looked up to him with a confused look, as if there was someone else with them, and laughed.

"Ah, it's just a cringy romance book that I have to translate, I missed reading classics and feeling every word. But I don't think I can go back to them soon." He looked up again with a questioning look and lifted salt, Jaehyun shook his head.

"I can read it to you after dinner. Maybe it would help.". Doyoung smiled and nodded and whispered thanks, didn't forget to kiss him after he was done. It was when he realized Jaehyun was still in his work clothes.

"Why don't you go change I will finish this chapter and then we can eat." Jaehyun got off of the counter instantly to do what his boyfriend just said.  
He went back to the kitchen after he showered and changed, got their bowls, and went to Doyoung, who was still reading and sipping his wine. He gave him a small kiss and the bowls just to took the glass away.

"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking this much when you have a low tolerance.".

"Maybe. But I won't. I miss you too much." They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Jaehyun was tired and they were eating anyway.

After they finished Jaehyun just got his bowl from Doyoung and set them on the coffee table. He let Doyoung lay on his lap and started reading for him.

He was right, the book wasn't well written and it was boring. After the second chapter, he was thirsty and his voice was hoarser. He just set the book aside and lay next to Doyoung. He wasn't asleep but he was breathing steadily with closed eyes.

"Would you like me to move you to bed?" he whispered.

"No, I was really comfortable, I like your voice."

"Couch it is." he murmured. Doyoung just nodded and kissed him good night.

The first time they slept together was when Doyoung lost his sister. They weren't dating back then. Jaehyun didn't know her well. There was no bus neither plane for him to go back to his house. So he had to wait for the morning. Everybody else was back home after their exams. Jaehyun and Doyoung were the only ones at the dorm.

  
Jaehyun went to his room and they spent the whole night together. It was Doyoung who talked mostly, like always. But his voice was different, he hadn't heard him like him before. And he didn't talk like that after that night, which made Jaehyun happy. He didn't want the other one to be sad, let alone hurt.

He told stories about her and showed him some pictures of them together. He fell asleep while crying between Jaehyun's arms that night. It wasn't the perfect memory but it was special.

"You like what you see?" asked Doyoung giggling softly.

"No, not really." answered Jaehyun, jokingly, only to get hit by the other one.

"Stop lying. You love me." he said. It was more like a question. He still needed approval after all these years and Jaehyun hated it. Hated everything which caused this.

"I love you more than anything, Doyoung and only you." He saw his change of expression. It was priceless.

"You're thoughtful since you came home. Did something happen at work," he asked. His eyes were open now. His arms were around Jaehyun, holding him tightly as if he could fall off of the couch. "oh, are you comfortable there. I wanted to sleep here but I don't want you to wake up on the floor.". His hands were drawing circles on his back.

"I have been thinking about us. I just missed you too much." he kissed the other one's nose.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is alright. I don't know what it is."

"I miss you too, you know." he sighed. "I miss staying in and spending time together. Do you remember when we used to stay in and just talk about our dreams," It was Jaehyun now, who nodded. "I used to dream about things then. Having a job I'm happy with, a peaceful house and stuff. It was simple things, nothing exaggerated. I stopped doing that for a while. You're everything I dreamt of Jaehyun and thank you for that."

"Tha-"  
"No, listen to me. If I stop now, I won't be able to say it any other time. The first date we went, do you remember it?"

"Yes, you lo-"

"Shh, it was a rhetorical question. It was a winter night, everyone warned about the blizzard, yet I was insistent about going out. And you just went with it. And after the movie we went, we couldn't find any ride back to the dorms. We were both sick for weeks yet, you didn't say anything and took care of me. You always take care of me Jaehyun. Even if it was my fault or you needed to be taken care of. You are always here to take care of me."

Doyoung's voice was trembling. It was happening for the first time. He was never doubtful of his words. He took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know if it's selfish but I always want you by myself. So would you, Jung Yoonoh, like to marry me?" It was the last thing he waited for that night. Jaehyun was half asleep but he was also nearly crying.

"If you're fucking with me, you're dead," he answered. And nodded. "yes, I would like to marry you."

They met at a highschool party. It was at Taeyong's house. It was crowded and close friends of Taeyong were hanging around at the roof. Jaehyun was new in the city and didn't have many friends. He needed some fresh air. And that was when he saw the boys, sitting on the floor, playing some stupid game. They were really sweet to him and got him in their group instantly. That was when he saw Doyoung, sitting across him, just looking at him from time to time, not really saying anything. After everyone left, they stayed at the house, six of them. Half of them were drunk. Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Johnny weren't. They took care of the others, they stayed up, talking about stuff.

He was glad after all these years he still had Doyoung.


End file.
